<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shifting by ZafiraMente</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527605">Shifting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraMente/pseuds/ZafiraMente'>ZafiraMente</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Intentions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraMente/pseuds/ZafiraMente</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation in my series. Rin has called off her engagement to Kohaku, and Sesshomaru comes for his annual visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Intentions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Office Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ended up with a little more humor than initially intended, but I was having fun ;)  This is basically the answer to AntiSessRin in my head canon.  And of course my head canon is always right, right?  </p><p>Apoplexy = old timey word for stroke.  </p><p>I did my best with the honorifics and Kaede speech, but those are hard for me.  If I have made a mistake, please let me know.  </p><p>And all of this was inspired by my head canon for Inuyasha's Beads of Subjugation, because I didn't like the thing in the movie where she puts it back on him without asking.  And then I starting thinking, and that's always a dangerous idea  ;)</p><p>Warning, there is a non-graphic description of rape, when discussing Rin's history.</p><p>Comments and kudos appreciated as always!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the destruction of the Shikon Jewel, life had settled for Inuyasha and his friends. They lived in Kaede’s village together, with Miroku and Sango getting married shortly after Kagome’s disappearance. Sango had wanted to wait for Kagome to return, but Inuyasha told Sango morosely that she was never returning. Kagome belonged in the modern era, not back in the Sengoku period.  He should have known better than to hope for any sort of a happy ending for him. Sesshomaru would come to the village during every new moon to ensure the safety of Rin while Inuyasha was human.</p><p>It became time for any of the coterie to seek him out, even going as far as to discuss who could meet with Sesshomaru when.  After Kagome had returned, she dubbed the time “Sesshomaru’s Office Hours”, saying in university, there was a set time every week to speak with professors, called “office hours”, and that the new moon was Sesshomaru’s. </p>
<hr/><p>“Why do you still wear those accursed beads?” Sesshomaru said with annoyance to Inuyasha as the latter approached him one night during a new moon, the hanyo temporarily mortal and his brother watching over the village in his stead.  “Your miko abuses their power.”  Kagome had returned in the last season and he saw her use it on Inuyasha and he was frankly unable to understand how he would allow it.</p><p>Inuyasha looked down at the necklace that had been a part of him for several years now and chuckled under his breath. “Yeah, I know how it looks.  But it really isn’t that bad.” </p><p>Sesshomaru arched a brow and gave him a dark look.</p><p>“Really! I perhaps…might..maybe….play it up a little when she uses them.” He gave a sheepish smirk. “And she knows that it doesn’t <em>actually</em> hurt me at all. I don’t know, it started as something, and now it usually means she has forgiven me for whatever stupid shit I do.”  He couldn’t help the slightly dopey grin that came to his face.</p><p>“You allow yourself to be subservient to a human woman.” </p><p>Inuyasha smirked. “You say that like it’s a <em>bad</em> thing.” Sesshomaru snorted in disdain as Inuyasha continued. “They actually were destroyed once.”</p><p>“And you allowed them to be placed a <em>second</em> time? Perhaps I need to reconsider your ability to safeguard this village outside the new moon,” he said derisively. </p><p>Inuyasha scoffed, then continued in a quieter voice. “I actually asked for them to be replaced.” Sesshomaru clearly didn’t believe that claim, so he continued. “It’s difficult, being with a human. There’s this other side of me, one I can’t always control.” His demon side had been used against him before and he was sure it would be used again some day.  “Kagome is a strong woman, but physically….I could really hurt her.” Inuyasha had nightmares of it sometimes, of being forced to rip the woman he loved to shreds. “Call it a failsafe.”</p><p>“You are weak that you could lose control like that.” Sesshomaru of course felt it was just a matter of self-control, something he of course excelled in.</p><p>“It’s not a matter of weakness!” Inuyasha spat back angrily. “It could happen to you too!”</p><p>A long, flat stare from Sesshomaru. “No. It couldn’t.”</p><p>“<em>Yes,</em> it <em>could</em>.”  He scrubbed his face in frustration. “No matter what, I <em>know</em> it has happened to me before. And it was horrible and the only thing that would have made it worse is if I had hurt Kagome. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I had hurt her.” He shook his head to negate even the thought. “I would do anything to keep that from happening. If it makes it safer for Kagome, I’m ok with it.” He rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t understand.” </p><p>Sesshomaru considered this, thinking of how his ambition with Tenseiga had led to Rin’s death. Perhaps he would not lose control in the way that Inuyasha had, but he had let a quest for power influence him to a degree where it put Rin in danger previously. He didn’t even like thinking about that day, bringing her corpse back to his mother’s palace, cold and lifeless. He had never felt the emotions that boiled furiously under the surface, that sense of bone-deep <em>loss</em> and grief, knowing it had been his fault. He hadn’t even known how to show those feelings, torn between wanting to destroy everyone and everything in the world and wanting to die himself for having done it.  It was the worst feeling he had ever experienced. He would do <em>anything</em> to avoid those feelings again. “I….Understand.”  Sesshomaru said slowly. </p><p>Inuyasha didn’t hide the look of shock on his face, dumbstruck that Sesshomaru seemed like maybe he really understood why he would give Kagome such power over him. He didn’t really know where to go with that and Sesshomaru didn’t seem inclined to continue speaking, so he just nodded and left to go find the woman in question and hold her for as long as she would allow.</p>
<hr/><p>Sesshomaru requested to see Kaede next. The elderly miko waddled out to the edge of the village where Sesshomaru tended to haunt. He appeared as she settled herself onto a stump. “What is it ye want of me, Daiyokai-sama?” She was feeling a bit curmudgeonly at being summoned into the night to see her least favorite of the Inu clan. </p><p>“Are you responsible for the beads of subjugation that are on Inuyasha?” His tone was abrupt, almost angry. </p><p>Kaede exclaimed a ‘ha’ sound, a shadow of a derisive laugh. “That is between Kagome and Inuyasha.  Keep your nose out of it.”  He might be a powerful demon lord, but she was not his handmaiden. </p><p>A low growl came from Sesshomaru. “You did not answer. Are you responsible for the beads?” </p><p>Kaede jutted her chin out defiantly.  “I am.” Her one eye met his two.</p><p>“Make another set.” </p><p>Now Kaede cackled.  “I am not giving you that kind of power over your brother.” </p><p>“Half-brother,” he corrected absently. “They aren’t for him.”  Now it was he who looked defiant, daring her to object. </p><p>Kaede’s face showed the confusion then dawning realization with unhappiness. “I don’t think you’ve thought this through. You cannot provide…”</p><p>“It is her decision.”  He looked over to the hut where the adopted family was gathered, where the source of his confusing emotions was sheltered. </p><p>“Because clearly you’ve made yours,” her voice held some bitterness as she spoke.</p><p>“It’s never been my decision, solely hers.”</p><p>Kaede hit him with her cane, hearing a satisfying ‘thwack’ when it connected to Sesshomaru’s leg. “It certainly is your decision; you could choose to leave her be.” </p><p>Sesshomaru didn’t react to the blow, it barely could even be felt. “Stop it, old woman. You accuse in ignorance.”</p><p>“Don’t you ‘old woman’ me! If she had never met you, she would be just fine living with humans.”  </p><p>“She would not be alive today, if she had never met me.” He only counted the first time he resurrected her as contributing to that.  All the other times her life had been in danger or even snuffed out, it had been because of her insistence on following him. But she would have died in the wolf attack on her village even if she had never met him, or even if that hadn’t happened, one of the beatings she received would have been enough to kill her eventually.</p><p>“Every time her life has been in danger, it is because of you!” <em>THWACK.</em> She hit him again.</p><p>He arched a brow at that response. Perhaps Rin had still not shared her history with the woman. It was entirely possible; she didn’t like dwelling on those times. <em>THWACK</em>. Kaede hit him again. “Calm yourself. It would upset Rin if you were to have an apoplexy.”  <em>THWACK THWACK!</em> That he was chiding her simply heightened her anger.</p><p>“She could have had a normal life.” Kaede was now breathing heavily and ran out of energy to keep trying to beat sense into Sesshomaru. She slumped slightly, knowing she lost the girl. “You’re going to get her killed.”</p><p>“Rin’s human life was over before she started traveling with me. It is not my story to tell, unless she wishes it. Speak with her.”  He wasn’t surprised at the level of hostility from Kaede; of course Rin engendered loyalty and protection from all she met, and it was good to know that so many cared for her.</p><p>Kaede had to admit she was a bit intrigued by his proclamations but wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing it.  “I still am not going to give ye something that would make it easier to travel this path.”  She was stubborn and she would not enable it. She had nothing specifically against Sesshomaru aside from the fact he was a demon and would keep her from having a normal life. It was a cold, lonely empty life if she tied hers to him. She stood from the stump.  “Leave her alone.” She walked as quickly as she could away from him. Sesshomaru did not pursue her.</p><p>No one else visited him that night.</p>
<hr/><p>The next month, Kagome found him in the woods. He wondered how they decided who would speak with him when, perhaps a lottery?</p><p>“Rin doesn’t like talking about her past really.” Kagome began, her tone apologetic. Kaede wasn’t willing to talk to him still, not willing to bow on her refusal. She couldn’t stop anything, but she could make it as difficult as possible. Kagome knew some of Rin’s history, but not the full story yet.</p><p>“That does not surprise me.”  Jaken had informed him that Rin confirmed she would prefer Sesshomaru to inform the others in the family of her past. That did not surprise him either. She had nightmares when she dwelt on those things.</p><p>“What happened?” Kagome asked softly, recognizing the level of care he took with the topic. </p><p>“She found me shortly after the disagreement between Inuyasha and I at our father’s grave.” Disagreement was putting it mildly; his arm had been removed and his demon nature had transported him as a last-ditch attempt to avoid destruction. “She couldn’t speak then.”</p><p>“Couldn’t speak?” Kagome was puzzled. Rin didn’t seem to struggle with speech now.</p><p>“Her family had been killed by bandits, and she said that after the attack, she couldn’t speak or really understand people anymore. The attack was years before we met.”</p><p>“I knew a little about that. She told me what happened to her mother.” Kagome’s tone was quiet and spoke of the terrible things Rin had witnessed.</p><p>Sesshomaru was surprised. Of all the things to share with her past, he would not have expected her to share that with Kagome. “You have become close with Rin.” His tone held approval.</p><p>“We spend a lot of time in isolation together,” Kagome smiled with a nod.</p><p>Sesshomaru wasn’t entirely sure what she meant by that, but it didn’t really matter, so he continued. “She lived on her own from then on, with no one to care for her.”</p><p>Kagome made a soft sound of pity. “How old was she when this happened?”</p><p>Sesshomaru gave Kagome a hard look. “Too young. She does not remember her exact age. Stop interrupting.” Kagome looked appropriately apologetic. “She found me after the battle with Inuyasha and attempted to help me, while I recovered from my injuries.” His own voice got quieter. It had been a very difficult time for him. “They would beat her, those in the village where she lived.”</p><p>Kagome gasped. “Why would they do that?” Rin definitely hadn’t mentioned that when discussing her time with humans. The poor child.</p><p>Sesshomaru escalated to glaring, clearly telegraphing that if she didn’t stop interrupting, she would learn nothing. “The attack on her family was brutal. She was the only survivor.” Very rarely had she cried about her family, but when she did, it tore his heart out. When she had finally told him what she remembered, it haunted him more than her even. She was young enough when it happened that the memories were already starting to fade, but he knew he would never forget it, and the pain it caused her.</p>
<hr/><p>Rin and her family were all sleeping on a futon together in their hut when her world was destroyed. The men had entered, holding the family hostage as they used her father to find everything that was valuable to steal.  She had held her infant brother as their estate was ransacked.</p><p>She watched as they cut her father’s belly open when they didn’t find enough to satisfy them. She saw them take her mother and violate her in every possible way. She prayed for a quick death when they came for her and her siblings. She felt for a brief moment the club that hit her in the head, and then she felt no more.</p><p>When she awoke, the bandits were gone, assuming all were dead. The infant she had been holding in her arms had had his head crushed entirely between her head and a club. She was five when that happened: waking up with her baby brother’s brains coating her. She even had a small dent in her skull from where she had been hit. If her brother had not taken the brunt of the blow, she would surely be dead as well. Rin fell back into unconsciousness gratefully. </p><p>Villagers were at her home planning to carry her family away to bury when Rin woke again. She was still tightly gripping her youngest brother’s corpse and they had tried to pry him out of her arms, which was what caused her to awaken. </p><p>She was disoriented and confused, screaming wordlessly and terrified because she didn’t recognize the villagers and she couldn’t understand what anyone was saying. Hands reached for her and held her as she fought and kicked and spat at those who were taking her family away. Rin thought maybe a healer could make her family all better, though of course it wasn’t possible. Someone grabbed her and held her tightly, and she couldn’t understand anything they said and whenever she tried to speak, all that came out was a discordant screech. Rin was restrained and screaming as they removed the bodies of her family. Someone finally slapped her and told her shut up. She lost consciousness again, blessedly.</p><p>This time when she awoke, she in an unfamiliar hut. She still felt disoriented and scared, so she silently escaped the building, muscle memory bringing her back to her own hut, full only with the blood of her family and the memories of the horror of the night. Now nothing made sense: not the words people spoke, or her own mouth refusing to cooperate with speech, and definitely not why she was in her home alone with the scent of copper in the air.</p><p>But there had been good memories there for her as well. They outnumbered the bad. She found one of her yukatas among her things and put it on. She was wearing someone else’s yukata, the yukata she had worn being too covered in blood and gore to be salvaged. Her mother had made her clothing, and the one that was left, it was red with burgundy accents, the fabric had been a hand me down from her brothers.</p>
<hr/><p>He brought himself back from the mental images she had painted of that night. “The village had little patience for brain-damaged children that made their already difficult lives harder, and she became seen as a pest and bad luck. She is stubborn, especially when hungry.” He allowed a hint of a smile at that. While he never could keep track of how much or when she should eat when she was younger, she would ensure her own meals, much to Jaken’s chagrin. Even now when he would have his visits with her, she would get testy with him if he did not remember her schedule for feeding. </p><p>Kagome fought to keep her jaw from dropping. Sesshomaru smiled. In fondness. Not at the thought of killing someone, specifically her husband. Smiled. Rin had really rubbed off on him!</p><p>He continued. “One day, the wolf demons attacked her village. They killed everyone, including Rin.” His heart clenched as he remembered that she had been trying to reach him, the blood surrounding her and the torn flesh that still had not healed from her last beating.</p><p>“They did what?!” Kagome was horrified to think that Koga’s wolves had killed that sweet girl.</p><p>“They were hungry, and that’s what wolves do.” He didn’t hold a grudge towards them because it <em>was</em> in their nature and it was not done for pleasure. Her life was simply just a string of bad luck it seemed.</p><p>“It was the first time Tenseiga spoke to me.” He remembered feeling the pulse and part of him wanted to ignore it because it wasn’t his problem, but another part was curious as to what the sword was truly capable of, and somewhere inside him, he felt pain for the first time on behalf of someone else. The child who had helped a demon, who was mistreated and beaten by humans and then killed by demons, it just was not acceptable, she didn’t deserve that. “So I used it, reviving her. It healed all her wounds, including the damage to her speech ability. She immediately began to talk, and never stopped again,” he said wryly. He didn’t really mind, he liked the sound of her voice, it wasn’t annoying like other human voices.</p><p>Kagome struggled to incorporate all she was learning from the conversation, between the direct explanation of Rin’s history and the behavioral changes she saw in Sesshomaru, it was rather jarring.</p><p>He ignored her expression of shock. “That’s when she started following me. Eventually, I allowed it, even condoned it.” He thought of the monks who had tried to steal her away, realizing he had actively fought to keep her with him. He kept the story of her second death to himself, ashamed of his involvement in her death.</p><p>“Wow. That’s a lot to take in.” Kagome leaned against a tree.</p><p>“She has had many unfortunate circumstances.” He harrumphed. “Now go tell the old hag so she will cease her bothersome behavior.”</p><p>Now Kagome was suspicious. “Why are you two so antagonistic towards each other?”  </p><p>Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. “Because she is a stubborn fool who would rather leave Rin unprotected than assist me.”</p><p>“I’m sure there must be some misunderstanding. Kaede would never endanger Rin. I’ll talk to her.”  Kagome couldn’t imagine what the situation was, but she knew Kaede loved Rin dearly.</p><p>“Good. Give any requirements needed to Jaken. He will procure them.” Sesshomaru leapt into the air to avoid getting more angry about Kaede’s pig-headedness. If Rin decided her path was to continue with him, then he would do anything necessary to keep her as safe as possible. </p>
<hr/><p>Kagome returned to Kaede, who was reticent to talk about the issue, but listened while Kagome related Rin’s tragic background. Kaede’s head bowed in sadness, hearing what the girl had already been through.</p><p>“I’m still not helping him,” she mumbled at the end of it all. She oddly had more hope after hearing it. As much as she hated to admit it, Sesshomaru was not acting in bad faith, and he clearly cared about Rin and her safety. Maybe not giving him that bit of security would be enough to dissuade him.</p><p>“What does he want you to help with? Maybe I can….?” Kagome offered. She wasn’t sure what the situation was, but she also recognized the positive changes in Sesshomaru and his sincere fondness for the young woman.</p><p>Kaede glared at her. “Don’t you dare.”  Kagome going behind her would undermine everything.  “He’s going to have to deal with the fact he can’t rely on beads of subjugation.” </p><p>“Huh?” Kagome was puzzled as to how Inuyasha’s beads played into the whole affair. “I’m the only one that can activate them.” </p><p>Kaede rolled her single eye. “Not Inuyasha’s.  He wants another set made.” </p><p>Kagome was trying to piece together all the snippets she knew and was struggling to understand.</p><p>“He wants to give them to <em>Rin</em>.” </p><p>“WHAT?!”  Kagome was horrified. “That is unbelievable!  I can’t believe I thought he was different. To put those on a human girl!”</p><p>Kaede couldn’t decide whether to laugh or be angry about Kagome’s confusion. “No, to put on himself, probably as some noble wedding gift,” she said with frustration.</p><p>“Oh.” Now <em>everything</em> made sense. “Oh!” Kagome blinked a few times. “She’s sixteen!” Modern sensibilities were screaming that this was most definitely not ok.</p><p>“And she has perfectly fine marriage prospects without a demon being involved.” Kaede crossed her arms.</p><p>“Wait. What?”  Kagome was really trying to play catch-up. “Your objection is not that she would be getting married, but that it is a demon hoping to marry her?”  Her tone was incredulous. She may have met Inuyasha when she was in high school, but that was different.</p><p>“Of course! She and Kohaku called off their marriage, or she would already be safely out of reach.”</p><p>Kagome’s mouth dropped open. She had known that Rin and Kohaku were ‘courting’, but she hadn’t thought about it as anything more that childish dating. “She and Kohaku were going to get married?”</p><p>“What do you think courting is?  Sesshomaru refuses to give permission to arrange a marriage for her, insisting that she gets to make her own choices. And clearly, Sesshomaru is hoping she will choose him.”</p><p>She wasn’t sure how she felt about any of this. “And so, he was asking for beads of subjugation to be made, to give to Rin.”</p><p>Kaede was annoyed that it was taking Kagome so long to understand basic concepts. “Yes. He wants to be lulled into a false sense of security that Rin would be safe from him.” </p><p>“I…uh feel like everyone should be brought in on this.  Well, obviously except Rin. We need to figure out how we are going to address it.” Without waiting another moment, Kagome left to go gather the other members of her community. This was a major problem.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cultural Competence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kagome has to come to grips with the differences between the 21st and the 16th centuries.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I definitely had too much fun with Sesshomaru's innocence.  Hopefully it's not too terribly out of character.  If you haven't read my other story, in my head canon, Kagome is who he trusts, after Rin. He knows Rin trusts her too, and in my brain, he's definitely fascinated by the thought of the future, and the concern for what happens to the yokai.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo all gathered around Kagome’s room. Kaede was sitting, looking grumpy. Kohaku was away, visiting demon slayers in another village for a while, likely trying to move on from Rin after they broke up, Kagome thought. All the participants except Kagome and Kaede wanted to know why they had been dragged to this meeting.</p><p>“Sesshomaru wants to marry Rin.” Gasps were heard from all sides. “Clearly you all understand why we need to stop this.”  She motioned to the assembled people, who all nodded and spoke at once.</p><p>Hearing seven different reasons, a different one from each person, Kagome’s eyes widened. There were clearly more things going on than she knew. “Hold on.  Maybe we should go around?” </p><p>Inuyasha stood up and took the floor looking angry. “No way, NO WAY. After <em>all </em>the shit he has given me and our dad?  No fucking way is he going to marry a human.  That <strong>asshole</strong>!  That <strong><em>hypocrite.</em></strong>” Inuyasha ranted while he paced, talking with his arms. </p><p>“It could be looked at as though he has learned what he did was wrong,” Sango offered, hating that she was defending him, but he had gotten better.</p><p>Inuyasha sat down cross-legged with a growl. “Well, I’m going to make fun of him for having hanyo kids then.” </p><p>Kagome was honestly speechless, that was not what she expected the objection to be about. She thought it was good that Sesshomaru had grown as a person. Well. Demon.  “I don’t think that’s really a problem,” she started.</p><p>“Of course it isn’t,” Kaede snapped. “It’s because he’s a demon at all and they are heartless. That girl deserves a nice, normal life in a village, not gallivanting around the countryside with demons.”</p><p>Kagome shook her head. “Wait – No.” She balled her fists for a moment in frustration. “That’s not why either.”</p><p>“Kohaku could have given her that life, if she had been open to it instead of stringing Kohaku along,” Sango butted in. Clearly her objections were based on the wish to see her brother with Rin instead of Sesshomaru.</p><p>“No, that’s not it either. Sango, I love you and I love your brother. I <em>know</em> that Rin did not hold back with Kohaku.” She wasn’t sure why she was defending Rin about it, but it wasn’t true and Sango should know that anyway. She looked desperately to Miroku, reconsidered, and fixed her eyes on Shippo. “What’s your objection?”</p><p>Shippo had his arms crossed and was pouting in the corner. “If she goes off with Sesshomaru, I’m not going to be able to see her anymore, and I’ll be the only one without a wife! Well, besides Kaede.” The older woman glared at him.  </p><p>Her fingers found her temples, a headache forming behind her eyes. She sighed, figuring she was going to regret asking but: “Miraku, what’s your beef?” She steeled herself for something crude. </p><p>“Rin is such a lovely young woman who is filled with so much joy and light, she deserves better than to spend her life around Yokai, who are notorious emotionless. She deserves to have <em>passion</em> and <em>love</em>.” Miroku reached under the table to run his hand up his wife’s thigh, punctuating passion and love with little squeezes, making her blush a little.</p><p>“But none of you are concerned that she is sixteen? And he is …however old he is?”</p><p>They all looked at each other and shrugged.  To them, sixteen was on the younger side, but definitely not unheard of. It also was not uncommon for a liege to marry a vassal, so nothing stuck out to them as unusual or unacceptable. All hanyos had parents with large age gaps, due to demon longevity.</p><p>Kagome stomped her foot in frustration, then abruptly left, going out to talk to Sesshomaru herself. Their reasons for not wanting Rin and Sesshomaru to be involved were stupid, but hers was valid! She was going to give Sesshomaru a piece of her mind as all the others argued amongst themselves as to why their reason was the most important.</p><hr/><p>Rin and Sesshomaru were kneeling in the field, as the young woman was raptly listening to his dry description of his trip as if it was a prize-winning novel being read to her.  Kagome marched up to both of them and gave Rin a warm, yet apologetic smile. “Sorry Rin, do you mind if I interrupt? I need to talk to Sesshomaru-sama.” </p><p>Rin smiled in return. “Of course, Kagome-sama, I will go see if Kaede-obasan needs assistance.” She was moving to stand before she saw Sesshomaru’s expression. “What?” He was not happy about this plan, by the look on his face.</p><p>“I am certain Kagome-sama’s business with me can wait. I am speaking with you, Rin.” As far as he was concerned, he had very little time to spend with Rin, while Kagome could speak to him on any of the new moons. He was also trying to subtly communicate to Rin that he valued the time he spent with her.</p><p>Just a hint of a blush came to her cheeks, and she nodded, returning to her original position. Kagome was annoyed that Rin was so obedient to Sesshomaru, blinded by her modern eyes to the fact that it had nothing to do with their age difference.</p><p>Kagome made a noise of displeasure. She debated whether to push it and decided to back off for now and speak with them separately later; she’d have more success perhaps. Plus, this put Rin in the middle and could make her uncomfortable. “Fine, but this is important.” </p><p>“But not time sensitive,” Sesshomaru said calmly, expecting her to confirm. He saw no need to drop everything to speak to his half-brother’s wife.</p><p>Kagome rolled her eyes. “Yeah,” she said with annoyance. </p><p>Sesshomaru nodded curtly. “I will find you at my next convenience, prior to departing.” He turned away from Kagome and resumed the story he was telling Rin. Rin gave Kagome a sheepish smile, not unhappy with the value he placed with spending time with her.  Kagome huffed and returned to her hut with Inuyasha. </p><p>When he finished the story, Rin looked back to towards the village. “You should go talk to her now,” she said with concern.</p><p>He turned her face back to him gently with a finger. “I would rather speak with you still.”</p><p>Rin blushed, her eyes going down for a moment. She had a flutter in her heart that refused to stop. The little bird of hope that she had never been able to kill stretched its wings again. It was maybe possible that Sesshomaru could see that she had grown up. “You flatter me, milord.” </p><p>He smiled openly; not a large smile, but one that even those who did not know him would recognize it as a smile. “I do not. I enjoy your company.”</p><p>Rin’s face bloomed into a shy smile, and she ducked her head again demurely. “If you would like to speak to her, I will help Kaede-obasan and Sango-chan prepare the meal?” The meal was largely for the humans, but Rin made sure to always have fruit that was in season, because it seemed to be one of the few things Sesshomaru would eat. Her head was spinning and if she didn’t want to make a total fool out of herself, she needed time to regroup.   </p><p>“If that is your wish.”  Sesshomaru stood smoothly, offering a hand to his companion, looking forward to the possibility he might be able to hold her hand once again, even if only for a moment. He could tell she was caught off guard. This visit had been different. Jaken had told him that the engagement to Kahaku was not going forward, which made his thoughts of allowing her to return to his side become more insistent.</p><p>Their eyes met while he helped her up and stayed locked for several beats while he still kept hold of her hand. They both ended up looking away, overwhelmed by the intensity of the eye contact. Rin purposefully was slow as she took her hand from his, her fingers trailing over his skin. “I will send Kagome-sama to speak with you.”</p><p>She bowed and before he could think of the right thing to say, Rin was rapidly walking back to the village, happiness radiating from her. Sesshomaru felt pleased. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he thought it was going well, regardless.</p><p>He returned to kneeling, awaiting Kagome’s presence, wondering what was upsetting the miko so much. He didn’t have to wait long.</p><p>“Are you considering marrying Rin-chan?” Kagome’s voice was demanding, and she was agitated. Sesshomaru was confused as to why his courtship of Rin was causing such a reaction.</p><p>“Yes,” he said simply, as he watched her anger rise for some reason.</p><p>“She’s sixteen!” Kagome exclaimed. “It’s not right.”</p><p>Sesshomaru frowned slightly. “I am aware she is sixteen. What is not right?”</p><p>“She’s too young! Plus, like, you were traveling with her, did you do anything?” Kagome demanded.</p><p>Sesshomaru’s head canted to the side slightly. “It is not unusual for young women of her age to find husbands, especially if they are prized brides.” To him, it did not matter that she did not have the land or wealth of what would be coveted for a bride, but he knew between her beauty and endearing personality, many men would seek her hand.</p><p>“Well, in my time, she is a baby and should not be marrying an old man! It’s abusive!”</p><p>Sesshomaru blinked, now his face actually showed some concern. “It is harmful to Rin?” He knew Kagome came from the future and had insight to things that would happen. It hadn’t occurred to him that women Rin’s age didn’t get married in Kagome’s time.</p><p>“Yes! In my time, this would get you put in prison!  Have you touched her?” Her hands were on her hips and her voice lowered to a growl. Sesshomaru suddenly felt guilty. He had lingered on her hand for more time than proper. Kagome paled when she saw the guilt, having nightmares of Sesshomaru sexually abusing the girl. “Tell me!” she demanded.</p><p>He hung his head. “Yes.”  He shook his head. “I did not realize it was harmful to her.” Kagome looked like she was about to be sick. “I lingered with her hand when I helped her up.” His chest felt tight. He had never wanted to hurt Rin and now Kagome said he had. He knew holding her hand for that long was too forward. “How may I fix the harm I have caused?” As much as Sesshomaru hated being wrong or ignorant, he had to admit, he knew almost nothing about human rules and consequences for courting.</p><p>“Wait. What?” Kagome stopped, suddenly confused.</p><p>His voice was quiet and regretful. “I held her hand for longer than necessary when helping her up. Twice.” Kagome opened her mouth to yell at him for being a sicko pervert, then his words sunk in and she closed her mouth, now unsure. “Please tell me how I may rectify the harm.” He met her eyes, showing nothing but sincerity. </p><p>“So all you did was hold her hand?” </p><p>“Yes. For several moments.” He knew his understanding of human culture was not the best, but he had not considered that he would be harming Rin. “Longer the second time.” He did not wish to lie to Kagome, because he truly wanted to be better advised and the thought of hurting Rin brought near physical pain to him. </p><p>“Well.  That’s fine,” Kagome muttered unhappily.  “But she is still too young to be considering marriage to you.”</p><p>Sesshomaru considered that. “So how long should I wait until I court her?” </p><p>Kagome put the heel of her palm to her forehead in frustration. “No! That’s just as creepy, if not more!” </p><p>“Why is it ‘creepy’?”</p><p>“Because you’re like hundreds of years older than her!” This was exasperating. “You’ve got so much more experience than she does!” </p><p>“Of course I do, I am daiyokai. She is not built to slay demons.” He assumed she meant battle experience. </p><p>“That’s not what I meant. ARGH!” She huffed and paced.  “With women. Relationships.” </p><p>“I have no experience with either.”</p><p>“You expect me to believe that you.” Kagome gave him an exaggerated once over, hinting at his physical attractiveness. “You are some sort of babe in the woods when it comes to women?” She did not believe him at all.</p><p>“Yokai do not care for such things.”</p><p>“Uh, you certainly seem to now!”</p><p>Sesshomaru nodded with a frown, conceding her point; he did care for such things perhaps. “Yokai do not love between ourselves. We do not care for others the way humans do. Humans do not pair bond efficiently.” He sniffed in superiority, out of habit.</p><p>“If you don’t care for others, why are you doing this?”</p><p>That stopped him. “I don’t know. I have always felt connected to her. Last year I started having strange urges.” </p><p>“uhhh..” Now Kagome was feeling awkward, she didn’t want to hear about demon kinks.</p><p>“I wished to touch her face when she smiled. Or keep her hand in mine for longer than necessary.” He sighed. “And once I considered embracing her when she was sad.” </p><p>Kagome was just floored by his admissions. She needed to talk to Inuyasha and Kaede about this. She had been expecting something very different; not a chaste admission of wanting to hug someone. “That’s really not what I was expecting.” Was it Kagome’s imagination, or did she sense insecurity for a moment from Sesshomaru?</p><p>“What did you think I had done?” </p><p>She shifted her weight awkwardly as she considered something and unexpectedly knelt in front of Sesshomaru. “Do you know how human babies are made?” It dawned on her with the way he was speaking, she might have been vastly over-estimating his knowledge of humans.</p><p>He shook his head matter-of-factly, not even aware that humans were usually embarrassed about the topic. “I had thought to ask you or Sango, if Rin consented to marriage.” If Rin did not want him, there was no need for him to learn. “I suppose there are books as well.” </p><p>A blush crept up her neck and cheeks. “Oh. Wow. Ok.”  She stood again. “I need some time to think.”</p><p>“You have not yet told me how I might make amends to Rin. Is apology sufficient? Should it be public to restore her honor?” He seemed oddly vulnerable, very much in over his head. </p><p>Kagome rolled her eyes. “You don’t need to apologize for touching her hand.”</p><p>“Twice.”</p><p>“Yes, I know you touched her hand twice. Stop obsessing over that.” She rolled her eyes again. She was annoyed that the morality was not nearly as clear-cut as she anticipated. She had never considered that Sesshomaru would be quite this dense and ignorant about women and humans. “It’s fine. Sheesh.” </p><p>“You are sure it did not harm her or her honor?”</p><p>“Shut up, baka.”  Kagome stalked off, leaving a very bewildered Sesshomaru behind. </p><p>About all matters demonic, he was confident and knowledgeable. But when it came to humans, his knowledge was sorely lacking because of his previous prejudices and anger. He was still concerned that Kagome said that he was harming Rin, considering her knowledge of the future, even if she couldn’t explain it properly. He needed more information. He would get it before he asked Rin to court. </p><hr/><p>Kagome was so confused as she returned to where everyone else was, she cast her eyes around for someone, anyone who might be able to help her. Inuyasha was the only other person who had seen the modern era, so although the conversation would be likely punctuated by him whining about his brother, she asked Inuyasha to go on a walk with her. </p><p>“I just don’t know how to feel. Everything I’ve been told when I grew up says that Sesshomaru is some sort of pedophile.” </p><p>“What’s that again?” Inuyasha couldn’t always remember the modern words. She explained and Inuyasha looked like he was going to be ill. “You think Sesshomaru is one of those?” </p><p>“Well, he’s saying he wants to marry a little kid!”</p><p>“I thought he said he wanted to marry Rin?” Inuyasha was confused again.</p><p>“ARGH!  <strong>RIN</strong> is a little kid!” She was close to screaming in frustration.</p><p>Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. “She’s an adult, not a little kid. I mean, I know she goes to the isolation hut with you, so….” </p><p>“Having your period doesn’t make you an adult, Inuyasha!”  He blushed when she snapped at him. </p><p>“What’s an adult in your world?” </p><p>Kagome realized it was a fair question. “It depends on where you are and what you need to be an adult for, but usually 18 years old. When you are done with your secondary education.”</p><p>Inuyasha considered this. “Why is 18 different than 16?”  He wasn’t trying to be difficult; he was truly trying to understand why his wife was upset.  If he had a reason to beat Sesshomaru, he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, but their relationship had improved to the point where he wasn’t going to go beating him up just for fun.  “Most kids, if they have any education, stop before puberty here.”  He offered that, because while Rin was still learning things, that was because she had been on her own for so long and missed out. </p><p>“I don’t know.  It just <em>is</em>! I mean, really old guys going for young teenagers? That’s not ok. It hurts the girls and doesn’t allow them to grow in a healthy way and it is abusive.” </p><p>Inuyasha stopped walking, frowning in realization. “I hurt you.”  He sounded anguished. What she was describing could just as readily be applied to him as it could to Sesshomaru. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” He thought she was so passionate about it perhaps because she resented what he had done to her. </p><p>“No! I am not talking about <em>you</em>, baka!”  She hurried to reassure him, putting her arms around his neck. </p><p>“But I’m over two hundred years older than you. If old men being attracted teenage girls is abusive, you’re saying I hurt you.” He looked away, upset with himself.</p><p>She turned his face back to him. “No, you didn’t.  I’m not trying to say that.  We’re different, it’s a special situation. I mean, you definitely know less about relationships and the world than I do.” She tried to chuckle to lighten the mood. </p><p>He seemed mollified to hear confirmation that he hadn’t harmed her but was still confused. “But wouldn’t they be in that same category then? I just don’t see how it’s different.”</p><p>“I don’t know, it just <em>is.</em>” Kagome huffed unhappily. </p><p>“I’ll take your word for it, I mean. You know this stuff, not me. Do you really think he’s hurt Rin?” Inuyasha said uncomfortably. He hated his brother most days, but it seemed out of character for him. He was an asshole in <em>different</em> ways than this. And the idea that he could have harmed the little girl who traveled with him was incredibly disturbing. Inuyasha would kill him, but he would not take joy in it. </p><p>“Well…” Kagome hedged. She now was feeling rather confused herself. Between Inuyasha pointing out the similarities between their relationship and now seeing that while she was far younger than Inuyasha, her experience as a human adult far outclassed his, which in a way meant she could be the one exploiting him.  She stole a glance guiltily at his beads of subjugation.  He may have asked for them back, but he was scared.  And she definitely didn’t only use them only in emergencies. “Maybe we should ask Rin.”</p><p>Inuyasha agreed that was better than going off half-cocked. He suggested Kagome go alone, since it was “womanly topics”. Kagome rolled her eyes but agreed it was likely better that way. </p><hr/><p>Rin was helping with the last of the preparations before dinner when Kagome asked if they could speak. Rin hurried out, because the atmosphere was rather tense in there for some reason. </p><p>Kagome and Rin knelt, facing each other. “I have some questions I’d like to ask you, Rin.” Kagome’s voice was soft and gentle, projecting reassurance.</p><p>“Ok.” A mildly concern expression on her face, hearing Kagome’s tone. </p><p>“I want you to know, no matter what you say to me, I won’t let anything happen to you and nothing is your fault.  All I want to do is help you.” </p><p>Rin started to worry. “Am I ill?”  She didn’t want to get sick tonight, not while Sesshomaru was there. </p><p>“No, you’re not sick.” Kagome smiled.  “I just wanted to ask you about your time with Sesshomaru-sama.” </p><p>Rin’s eyes lit up. “I’m happy to help. I can tell you all about how brave he is and all the demons he slew.  I need Jaken’s help for a couple of the stories, because they’re really better being told by two voices –“</p><p>“No, not those stories.”  Rin seemed a little disappointed, but Kagome pressed on. “Has Sesshomaru ever… <em>Touched</em> you?” Kagome wanted to be as delicate as possible. Her heart sank when she saw the blush come to Rin’s cheeks.  “I promise, <em>you</em> are not going to get in trouble.  You can be honest with me.” </p><p>“Four times,” her cheeks were flaming and she looked down at her hands, her face almost entirely obscured by her hair. Kagome gulped, realizing they would have to find consequences for the yokai and a way to protect Rin from him. Kagome reaches out and held her hand, expecting to hear something disturbing.</p><p>“He touched my cheek once,” her hand floated up towards her cheek, where he had guided her face to look at him. It followed her words to the underside of her chin. “And here.” Her blush impossibly deepened. “And he touched my hand. Twice. It was almost as if he held it.” Rin looked at her hand in wonder, not hearing Kagome muttering ‘twice’ along with her in frustration. </p><p>Kagome forced the frustration out of her voice; these people and hand touching! “No, I meant, has he every touched you….you know…..anywhere private on your body?” </p><p>Rin’s eyes flew open wide in shock at the question, finally realizing what she meant. “What?  NO!”  Embarrassment was bad enough when she had to talk about how he had caressed her hand. “Yokai don’t do those things.” </p><p>“I think Inuyasha is proof that yes, they do,” Kagome said dryly. </p><p>“Not Sesshomaru-sama. Milord has no interest in women,” her voice was filled with sadness and regret; she wanted him to show interest, instead of needing to cling to the very few times he had voluntarily touched her as if they meant something. </p><p>Kagome was at a loss. She felt like all the wind had been taken out of her sails. While clearly in the context she had come from in modern-day Tokyo, the relationship would be wildly inappropriate, in the Sengoku period, it seemed normal, and she found herself with fewer and fewer reasons that seemed valid for objecting.</p><p>Sesshomaru might have been incredibly old as a demon hunter, but emotionally, he was closer to teenager just coming through puberty and realizing girls might not be gross after all. And Kagome had to admit that because of the altered physical aging process, now that Rin had grown, he didn’t even look much older than her. Inuyasha’s comparison to their relationship had been uncomfortable too. They were both just so damn <em>innocent</em> about it all. </p><p>“Why are you asking Rin this?”  Rin tended to change to third person speaking when uncomfortable, and she really didn’t understand why Kagome was asking her such questions about Sesshomaru. </p><p>Rin’s voice dragged Kagome from her reverie. The older woman sighed. “No reason. There was a misunderstanding. Everything is fine.”</p><p>Rin leaned over and placed a hand on Kagome’s with a warm smile. “You should have more faith in Sesshomaru-sama.” She didn’t really understand what the misunderstanding could be, but there was no doubt in her mind that whatever Kagome had heard, Sesshomaru had done nothing inappropriate. </p><p>Defeated, Kagome nodded. “Yeah, maybe I should.”  Rin seemed pleased that Kagome would consider it, and both the women returned to the village. </p><hr/><p>The meal was awkward and uncomfortable, as everyone present knew about Sesshomaru’s intentions towards Rin, except her, and they all had their own objections. Sesshomaru would steal glances at Rin and Kagome both, still concerned that he had done something to harm the one person he wanted to protect.</p><p>After the meal was over, Kagome watched as Rin spoke with Sesshomaru. He didn’t have the body language of someone who was domineering someone less powerful. And Rin had no fear of the man, whatsoever.  She moved a little closer to eavesdrop on their conversation. It was innocently banal, ensuring that he would be there in the morning and her sharing that she had a surprise to show him the next day. He encouraged her to rest, as she had been very busy all day.  Kagome moved away then, walking into the night to try and organize her thoughts. </p><p>In the Sengoku period, there really <em>wasn’t</em> that big of a difference between sixteen and eighteen. Children were given far more responsibility at much younger ages than in modern times, which adjusted when people considered themselves “grown up”. She also hadn’t expected Sesshomaru to be as immature as he was when it came to love and relationships. All of the reasons their relationship would be seen as completely inappropriate and illegal in her era weren’t really concerns here. She also thought about the fact that Sesshomaru had been trying to have an object made that Rin could control him with, physically. Nothing was giving her ‘pedo creep’ vibes, and their stupid excitement about holding hands for a moment was one of the cutest things ever, if she was honest with herself. She didn’t want to approve of it, but she also couldn’t deny that she was being a hypocrite, since her husband was well over a century older than her, and he definitely was not like even a thirty year old man in the modern time. </p><p>Inuyasha found her hours later as she prayed by the shrine to meditate and resolve the conflicts in her mind.  “What happened when you talked to Rin?”  He knelt beside her, concerned.</p><p>Kagome turned to her husband and gave him a wry smile. “Nothing. I mean, nothing bad. It’s just really hard for me sometimes to turn off the things I learned as a woman living in the twenty first century now that I am living in the sixteenth.”  She rested her head on his shoulder. “It’s hard to accept that things I considered absolute … aren’t really.”</p><p>He nodded, looking vulnerable and a little worried. “Are you sure I didn’t hurt you? The future seems to know a lot more than we do.”</p><p>She chuckled. “I mean, yes, you have hurt my feelings before.  But I don’t think there’s anything wrong with our relationship.”  He squeezed her hand, knowing he had screwed up so many times in the past, especially when it came to Kikyo. “I love you, Inuyasha.” </p><p>If Inuyasha had a tail, it would be wagging. He kissed his wife. “I love you too. And I am glad you don’t think I’m a pervert.” </p><p>“Well…I mean…I wouldn’t go <em>that</em> far,” Kagome said suggestively. </p><p>He laughed softly in response. “Fair enough. Come on, let’s get some sleep. And maybe discuss perversions.” </p><p>She stood and sighed. “I should probably go talk to Sesshomaru first.”  Inuyasha looked unhappy at that. “I made him think he harmed Rin. I think it is really bothering him.”  He sighed and nodded; his wife was entirely too thoughtful. Of course, that worked in his favor overall because she put up with him.  </p><p>“I guess. But don’t take too long.”  He placed a kiss on her neck near her ear, one of her favorite places to be kissed. He could feel the heat rising to her skin and smirked, knowing Kagome would hurry home to him. </p><hr/><p>She found Sesshomaru kneeling by A-Un, eyes closed but not asleep, confirmed when he addressed her. “What is it now, miko?”  If Kagome didn’t know better, she would almost think he was dejected. </p><p>“About earlier.”</p><p>He nodded, his eyes dropping. He had been at odds for the rest of the day after their talk. He thought he had done well by Rin, but there were few things that terrified him outside of harming her. It had also brought up other disturbing concerns.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Sesshomaru looked up, confused when Kagome apologized. “In my time, it is different. Children are not allowed to live on their own or work until after they are eighteen. They are given few responsibilities and encouraged to be children until they have finished their secondary education.”</p><p>“Secondary?” This was a new concept to him as well.</p><p>“Children in the modern era start to go to school at five years old, and most continue in school until their twenties, if not even longer.” </p><p>“Are the children less intelligent?” He was imagining the kind of education children in this time received.</p><p>Kagome laughed. “No, they just are expected to know far more than people do now. When I was Rin’s age, I was studying trigonometry.” </p><p>“Trig-o-nom-et-ry?”  Sesshomaru was intrigued. </p><p>“It’s a kind of math. It’s complicated, and it would honestly take a long time for me to teach, mostly because I wasn’t very good at it.”  Kagome chuckled; trigonometry was her Achille’s Heel for math.  “It’s a pain, but it is useful for stuff. But every child is expected to be able to read and write at a high level and learn the history of the world, the history of your country, basic sciences and chemistry and advanced mathematics.” </p><p>“That sounds like a full-time job for children.” </p><p>“It is, and that is part of why they stay children for so long. They are in school and not learning how to live independently.” She realized how insane this must sound to someone like Sesshomaru who had been around for nearly a millennia. “But that’s why I had that reaction. It’s illegal for someone to date another person who is under eighteen, if they are older.” </p><p>“Inuyasha is much older than you,” he said pointedly.</p><p>“I know. He helped remind me that I was being hypocritical. You are not a <em>human</em> adult, which is why it is not fair to compare you to one. You’re just starting to learn about the human world. So, I’m sorry I assumed the worst of you, Sesshomaru-sama.”</p><p>“Hmph.  You should have known better. Accepted.”  He hesitated, but thought of any of his acquaintances, she would be the best to give guidance. “I am going to renounce my title.”</p><p>“What? You mean the title is real?” Kagome didn’t hide her surprise that it wasn’t just a fancy name he called himself, because that was totally something she could see him doing.  “Why?”</p><p>“Yes. It is ‘real’.” He scolded her with a look for considering it anything but real. “As the Lord of the West, I have responsibilities, battles, enemies within the Yokai. All of those would be dangerous to Rin.” </p><p>“Wow.” Kagome now felt more guilty that she had assumed the worst of him.</p><p>“My father attempted to retain the title and his wife and child and without Tenseiga, they would have all perished. Rin cannot be saved by Tenseiga any longer.”  He had been considering this issue ever since her discussion with him earlier. </p><p>He was the ‘Killing Perfection’, his existence was all about death. But Rin, she made him want to consider if there could be more in his existence. He had lived countless centuries, but it all seemed hollow. So much time spent on amassing power and prestige, but none of it mattered if it threatened Rin.</p><p>Kagome wasn’t sure how to feel. “That’s a big decision.” She didn’t understand the politics of the yokai but she assumed it was like he was Prince William in England.</p><p>He nodded. “But I do not care about the title or power any longer. The only power I want to have is to keep her safe.” Kagome leaned over to look behind him to see if there was a tail visible, indicating this was Shippo, but didn’t see anything. “What are you looking at?”</p><p>“I just never thought I would hear you talk like this about another person. I thought maybe Shippo was playing a joke.”  She offered a sheepish smile.</p><p>“Hmph.” </p><p>Kagome leaned over and placed a hand on his bicep. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how much you cared for her.”</p><p>He didn’t respond, not pushing her hand away though. “Humans like to touch each other.” </p><p>Kagome laughed lightly. “Yes, we do. It feels good, physically and emotionally.” </p><p>Sesshomaru’s brows furrowed. “I will need to be told more about that. But you should go home before your husband joins us out here.”  Sesshomaru <em>definitely</em> did not want Inuyasha present. He could be open with the magic miko, but he would be damned if he showed such open weakness in front of his half-brother.</p><p>Kagome grinned then got up to return to her hut. If she had any doubts before, they were gone now. Hell, she was rooting for them. They both deserved some peace and happiness.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>